Display devices in which only part of an image is rewritten so that power consumption can be reduced have been developed. Such a display device includes a gate driver circuit with which only some of gate signal lines can be driven (such driving can be referred to as partial driving) in order to rewrite part of an image.
Patent Document 1 discloses a gate driver circuit that can realize partial driving. In Patent Document 1, the gate driver circuit is divided into a plurality of groups. Different start pulses are input to the plurality of groups. By controlling start pulses input to each group, the gate driver circuit in Patent Document 1 realizes partial driving.